Everything Dies Issue 1
This is issue 1 of Everything Dies written by DominicT22. Plot “Daddy, im hungry” says Alexis The words a father never wants to hear. Especially if you cannot do anything about it. They barely had any food for tonight as it is and they realized if they did not do something about it soon, they would be screwed. They needed to do something about it fast. “Im sorry honey but you know the rules, no snacking on the rations.” says Todd. Todd is a man in his mid thirties, fair hair, resembles almost a male model. Todd is one of those guys when in high school, all the girls would drool over him. “I do think it is about time for dinner Todd, I am beginning to get hungry as well” said Rebecca, Todd’s wife. Rebecca, his wife, is one year younger than Todd. As a teenager, Todd was not one to go out with the party girls, instead he found love in a woman named Rebecca, a bookworm throughout high school. Rebecca was no typical nerd, she was actually quite attractive. Her blonde hair and blue eyes was all Todd and many others could think about during high school. Todd and Rebecca went out for the first time when Todd was a sophomore and Rebecca was a freshman. They later got married five years later and had a son and a daughter. Alexis was the first born. Brunette hair, Alexis is popular throughout the high school she used to go to before the world went to shit. She was stuck up and usually got whatever she wanted from her parents just by asking. She always got the new pair of shoes or that dress everyone died for in school. Little did Alexis know, in the world ahead of her, things were going to be quite a bit different. Andrew was their sweet son. Born two years after Alexis, Andrew took over as the family baby. Andrew is captain of the Junior Varsity football team at school and has always had a muscular build. Andrew, like his sister, never showed up to school in ugly clothes. Andrew got the best and only the best. Andrew is a little bit more flexible when it comes to getting what he wants, usually at least working for a small portion of it. He is about 5’9” and 145 pounds with a muscular build to him. This comes key in the situation that they are in. “I give in, its time for dinner” Todd says. “Lets just see what we have” “Hopefully it is not something nasty like vegetables” says Alexis “Canned corn, and the last can we have too” says Todd, looking at the only can left in an empty pantry. “You know Alexis, beggars cannot be choosers.” The family proceeds to eat dinner, eating their corn with very little talk about the boring day stuck in their 3 bedroom condo in downtown Chicago. Once dinner is over, they sit down in the living room and rejoice in prayer, praying that this living hell they live in can soon end. The members of the family then head off into their separate rooms, Andrew trying to catch a signal on his phone and Alexis experimenting on her hair. Once the kids in the house is asleep that night, Todd and Rebecca begin to talk. “I think tomorrow, we are going to have to leave this apartment and head down to the corner store a couple blocks down to grab some food, we are completely out.” says Todd “Dont you think that the kids should stay here, I mean, its not safe out there and god knows what we could find. The images of this can scar them.” says Rebecca “I dont trust these kids for five minutes with the danger going on, lord know what one of them will do or what something can do to them.” says Todd “You do have a point there, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow.” says Rebecca “Good night” ---- The faint sound of birds chirping at the morning sun is what wakes up the family of four on the morning of the fourth day of this catastrophe. Todd calls for a family meeting in the dining room of the house where they will discuss the plans for the day. “Ok, so me and your mother decided that it would be best if you children come with us for today’s supply run” says Todd “Awesome, this sound fun” says Andrew “Ewww, I dont want to see one of those things outside, I could like bump into it or something and get gross.” says Alexis “This decision is final, I dont want no ifs, ands, or buts.” says Todd “Now it is best we go now while we still have the day ahead of us.” The group each grabs something they can defend themselves with incase these things decide to attack them. Todd grabs his Glock 19, a gift given to him by his father who was anxious for him to hunt at a young age. Rebecca grabs a knife, Alexis a knife as well, and Andrew a baseball bat. The group heads out the door, closing and locking the door behind them so that no one can get in or out. They walk down what seems like an endless hallway to the elevator. Upon realizing that the power for the elevator is out, they walk down the stairs and out the doors of the building. The family then begins to walk quietly down the block where they see the store in the distance. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Alexis screams as about ten meters away, a human like figure begins walking at them at a fast rate. It is not long after that the the rest of the family sees about 6-7 more of them begin coming out of the alleys. “GO, GO. GET TO THE STORE AS FAST AS YOU CAN.” says Todd, who is now beginning to question his decision of bringing his daughter Alexis along. How did he not know that something like this would have happened. The group then begins to sprint to the door and upon arrival, are relieved to see that it is open. Once the group is inside, they begin to place object after object against the door to stop this heard of the undead from breaking in. They grab as much food as possible and escape out the back entrance to a jewelry store where they are disrupted by a heard of the undead. They turn to the other side of the alley where they spot a ware house. They rush to the side door and are relieved to find that that is also open. Once the group is inside, they shut the door and barricade it with the cargo they find in there. They begin to discuss what the game plan is now. “We are so, so, so, so, fucked” says Andrew “No we are not, now stop being so negative” says Todd “We just need some time to think the sit-.” Todd is stopped by the sound of a click right near his head “You better have a pretty damn good reason for dragging those fuckers outside my warehouse” Category:Everything Dies Category:Everything Dies Issues Category:DominicT22